This invention relates to quantizers and, more particularly, to trellis-coded quantizers.
In recent years rate-scalable source coders have received growing attention. By selecting different sub-streams of the output of such coders, various levels of encoding rate and distortion can be achieved.
The ability to select different sub-streams is important in various applications. One such application, for example, may relate to receivers that are adapted to operate at one data rate under normal conditions, and adapted to accept a lower data rate when transmission conditions are adverse, while still producing a bona fide output, albeit, of lower fidelity.
A powerful source coding scheme for memoryless sources is trellis coded quantization. See, for example, M. W. Marcellin and T. R. Fischer, "Trellis coded quantization of memoryless and Gauss-Markov sources," IEEE Trans. Comm., vol. 38, pp. 82-93, January 1990. It has been shown that for a memoryless uniform source, trellis coded quantizers (TCQs) provide mean squared errors (MSEs) within 0.21 dB of the theoretical distortion bounds (for given rates). The performance of a trellis-coded quantization (TCQ) arrangement is much better than that of the best scalar quantizer (Lloyd-Max quantizer) at the same rate.
Rate scalability can be achieved with successive refinement, as well as with multiple descriptions. Successive refinement refers to the notion of a transmitter sending one stream of data which can decode the desired signal, albeit with lower fidelity, and one or more additional streams of data that refined the decoded output. Although until now, it has been thought that trellis coding does not lend itself to successive refinability, the aforementioned co-pending application discloses a successively refinable trellis quantizer.
Multiple description refers to the notion of a transmitter sending more than one description of a given sequence. A receiver accepting one of the descriptions can reproduce the signal with a certain fidelity, and a receiver accepting both descriptions can reproduce the signal with a higher fidelity. Unlike with successive refinement, either one of the multiple descriptions can be used to decode the signal.
Multiple description scenarios have a well-established history, but no present publications exist that disclose the use of multiple description coding in the context of trellis quantization. The challenge is to realize simple and effective multiple description arrangements for trellis coding.